Dreaming
by Smash Bandiicoot
Summary: The struggle of Arwen Undomiel when Sauron reanimates in her mind and feeds off of her life and power to rebuild his own. She has no idea the scale of her fantasies or the power of the being who calls himself Mairon until, perhaps, it is too late.


_Where am I_, I thought as my eyes opened to a world of white mist. There was nothing and everything around me. I had no emotions, I barely had_ thoughts_ as I looked around into the paradox. I did not see anyone, and yet I was not alone. I was standing, on what… I know not, but the substance of the ground was familiar yet... unrecognizable.

I saw the figure of a slender man coming from the mist, he was beautiful, the most beautiful man I had ever seen, and I knew he was beautiful before I ever got to see him clearly. I had no words when he came into full view, his golden hair falling around his shoulders, his face was a perfect shape and his eyes of many colors penetrated my very soul. I could feel my breathe get deeper and the beat of my heart quicken.

_Manwe_. I barely even thought the name, but the man smiled, amused,

"Not quite." He replied. I felt my eyes widen in surprise and then he offered his hand and I took it, and we walked through the mist and it changed into an exquisite garden with no end. I have never been to the end, nor had I ever looked for it, but I knew it was forever, that I would never find my way out of this garden. "Do you like it?" he asked, his voice was soft and deep, like the grass we stood upon.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I told him truthfully as I gazed in wonder at the rare birds, the silver trees, the streams that fed into fountains, the sound of a nearby waterfall, the exquisite fruits, the twilight sky, in between sunset and star lighting.

"It is for you, Arwen, I made it for you." He told me, I could see him staring at me from the corner of my eye as I took in my garden.

"But I don't even know who you are..." I said turning to him, gazing into his comforting eyes, all the answers to all the questions I had ever asked were in those eyes. It was such an enigmatic feeling, elusive, inexplainable. He smiled,

"I am Mairon."

I found myself searching his face for something I couldn't find. The name was familiar, but yet it wasn't, it was on the edge of my mind and I kept trying to obtain it, but every time it was in my grasp it slipped away again to go dance in the distance. I didn't know what. He put a hand to my cheek and caressed my skin. I gave up my pursuit, as I leaned into his touch, "Why have you appeared to me?" I said finally, forcing the question to my mouth, it took an effort, as if the words were a large rock I was pushing uphill.

"Because I love you, Arwen." He said, his eyes looking into mine, a soft smile on his lips. I tilted my face up to him and he gently took my chin and kissed me. How long we remained that way, I do not know, but it seemed as if ages and a hundred lifetimes of men came and went and nothing mattered and everything remained just as it was in the garden. He released me, I could never have pulled away nor did I want to, he kissed my head when I yearned for more and bade me to walk with him. And so we went through the garden, the earth blanket beneath my bare feet.

"How do you know me?"

"I've always known you."

And somehow I understood him as we came to a pool of water that was set off perfectly from the steady stream, the current was separated by a few large rocks. I did not hesitate as I took off my dress and waded into it, the brisk feeling stimulated my senses. He stood on the bank and watched me as I swam alone, I stopped and looked back at him, smiling, giddy from the chill.

"Won't you come in?"

He did not reply, but only shed his robes slowly and stepped into the water. He approached me in the middle of the pool, the water at our waists. He stood before me, looking down at me, and I up at him. A smile played at the corner of his lips. Finally, I reached out and touched his arm; pulling us slightly closer together, he placed his hands gently on my body and brought his lips to mine. Our bodies were pressed against one another and I began to burn.

I awoke to the morning sun pouring into my room and onto my face. We had fallen asleep on the grassy bank beside the water, wrapped up in one another. The warmth of his body surrounded me. I was slowly pulled from his cloak to a frantic bird song outside. I swore I could still feel his arms around me as I lay still in my bed. I sat for a moment, trying to recollect my dream. His face, I could barely see, his name, I could not remember. His touch, I could feel, like a phantom on my skin.

I remained in my bed, uneasy, afraid, but strangely comforted, excited; I wanted to go to sleep again. But I knew I could not. I rose, after a few moments, in a daze. I went over to the window, wrapped in a robe; I looked out to see Glorfindel and my father walking along a path. They were gazing into the trees and agreeing on something. I watched them for a moment before Glorfindel turned his gaze to my window, sensing my presence, he smiled, but it faded after a moment as he looked at me. Perhaps he saw something in my face but I turned away so my father could not see whatever it was Glorfindel had seen.

**Author's Note:**_ I have been wanting to write this one for a while, and then today, I just opened a word document and this is what came out. Hopefully I continue this, and I make this work. I have a problem with planing my fanfictions and I always come up with better ideas as I go and I always wish I did the first chapter differently. _


End file.
